


Only A Cat Of A Different Coat

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Shelters, Bets & Wagers, Cats, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pet Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo has been working as a volunteer at the local cat shelter for years. He loves his job and all the time he gets to spend with the cats. He also happens to be in love with Liam Dunbar, one of his fellow volunteers at the shelter. He's not the only one who has been hiding his feelings though. His friend, and owner of the shelter, Derek Hale has been harboring a crush on Deputy Stiles Stilinski. In order to encourage each other to admit their feelings, Derek tells Theo he'll ask Stiles out if Theo also agrees to admit his feelings to Liam by the end of the week. If only it were that easy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	Only A Cat Of A Different Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in honor of reaching 2 million words posted on AO3. I wanted to do something special, so I went back to where it all started with a little Sterek and Thiam. Big thank you to anyone who has read my works over the years. You're all amazing 💜

“Hey Theo!”

Theo looks up from his place on the floor. Right now he’s surrounded by ten different cats, each of them vying for his attention. It’s not uncommon. Most people are used to finding him here by now. It’s his favorite place to be. 

Theo smiles up at Liam, one of his fellow volunteers, as he makes his way into the room. “Liam.”

“Do you ever actually work?” Liam asks him. “Or just spend all day on the floor with the cats.”

“Spending time with the cats is a very vital part of the job, Liam,” Theo says. “They need love and attention.”

“We all know they get plenty of that,” Liam says.

“Are you trying to say that I’m trying to get out of work, Liam?”

“I would never,” Liam says. His grins and puts the box he’s holding down.

“What do you think we got today?” Theo asks, nodding to the box.

“Hopefully some food,” Liam says. “We’re starting to run low.”

“Well I put up a post on Facebook last night and people said they’d ordered some to be sent here,” Theo tells him.

Liam nods. He goes to open the box, when Buffy jumps up and lays right across it. “I need in here, girl.”

All she does is blink at him and Liam sighs. “I suppose I don’t need to open it right away,” Liam says, petting her head. She starts to purr and leans into it.

Liam watches him with a smile. As much as Liam likes to tease him for the time he spends with the cats, he knows Liam loves them just as much. Theo’s walked in on him more than a few times sitting in his office with a few of the cats on his desk. He loves each one of them. 

“You know Gaston was adopted today,” Theo tells him.

Liam’s eyes widen, “What? Really?”

Theo nods, “An older lady came in and fell in love with him. And he was actually letting her cuddle him. Seems like he found his perfect match.”

“Finally,” Liam says. “That has been here too long.”

It’s the truth. He’d been at the shelter for almost 5 years. He’s a great cat, he was just picky about who he let close to him. Most people didn’t have the patience to get him to warm up. And then as he got older it got even harder. Like a lot of their older cats. Most people want kittens. They think older cats are already set in their ways and can’t love them or something. It’s bullshit. All the older cats here are some of the sweetest, most lovable cats. Theo just wishes people would give them a chance.

“I’ll miss him,” Theo admits. “But I’m happy he has a good home.”

Liam smiles and sits next to him, resting his back against the wall. “Me too.”

“I thought you had work to do?” Theo teases. 

Liam huffs out a laugh and nudges his leg with his foot, “Shut up. I can take a break.”

“Let me get some more cuddles in and then I’ll help you,” Theo says.

“Really?” Liam asks, putting a hand to his chest. “You’re offering to help. _You_?”

“What’s going on?” Derek asks, walking in. He’s carrying Luna around on his shoulder. It’s not uncommon. Everyone always jokes that that cat isn’t going anywhere because Derek’s already basically adopted her. Or well, she adopted him. But everyone can tell how much Derek loves her too.

Derek loves all the cats though. This shelter is his baby. He started it ten years ago, fresh out of college. It’s one of the few strictly cat shelters in the area. And it’s run only by volunteers. Derek puts a lot of money into it, but they also get plenty of donations from the community to help keep it going. Everyone in town loves Derek and the cats. They want to see the shelter thrive. 

“Oh nothing,” Theo says, smirking. “Stiles came by earlier, by the way. He was disappointed you weren’t here.”

“Oh really?” Derek asks, going for nonchalant, but not really pulling it off. “I’m sorry I missed him.”

“Oh I’m sure you are,” Theo winks.

“Theo,” Derek sighs.

“What? We all know you’re into him,” Theo says.

“It’s true,” Liam says.

“And he’s into you too,” Theo adds. “He doesn’t come here a few times a week just for the cats.”

“He loves the cats,” Derek says.

“Yeah, but he also loves _you_ ,” Theo says.

Derek sputters, “Stiles doesn’t… You’re crazy! Stiles does _not_ love me.”

Theo and Liam share a look, before speaking together. “He does.”

“Whatever,” Derek says. “It’s not as if either of you have any room to talk.”

Theo has to work to keep his face impassive. Even though internally he’s screaming. How dare Derek call him out like that? Sure, Theo was teasing him about Stiles. But Stiles wasn’t around. Not like Liam is. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Theo says, grateful that neither one have super secret powers to be able to tell he’s lying. Though by the unimpressed lift of his eyebrows, Derek knows full well.

“Sure you don’t,” Derek says. He smirks as he lifts his gaze towards Liam. “Just like I’m sure Liam has no idea what I’m talking about either.”

Theo looks back at Liam to see him staring at Derek with wide eyes, and a slightly pink tinge to his cheeks. He’s far less composed than Theo. That’s for sure. Which is interesting. “Are you into someone?” Theo asks.

“No!” Liam says a little too quickly. He scrambles to his feet. “I’m not into anyone. No one at all. I umm…” he rushes towards the table and picks the discarded box up, earning a disapproving look from Buffy. “I need to take care of this.”

He rushes down the hall without another word, leaving Theo frowning after him. Liam was lying. Theo knows him well enough by now to know when he is. And he definitely was. Which means, he does like someone. Theo’s heart drops. All these years he’s been trying to work up the nerve to ask him out, and apparently now he’s missed his shot.

He feels a nudge against his hand and looks down to see Killian, a black cat with one eye but a spirited personality. He’s one of Theo’s favorites, and always knows when he needs some extra cuddle time. Theo picks him up and holds him close. “At least I still have you buddy.”

“What are you talking about?” Derek asks.

“Liam,” Theo mutters. “He’s into someone.”

“And?” Derek asks.

“And you know how crazy I am about him,” Theo says, trying to keep his voice down. “Now I’m never going to have a chance with him.”

Derek’s’ mouth opens and closes a few times before he sighs and looks to the ceiling, as if just having this conversation causes him physical pain. “You’re an idiot.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Derek says. “You’re an idiot. And I really think you should just talk to Liam.”

“Oh yeah, says the guy who won’t even ask Stiles out despite knowing his feelings are returned.”

“I think you’d be surprised what you’d learn just by talking to Liam,” Derek says. “But, if you won’t do it on your own…”

“Don’t you dare say anything to him!”

“I wasn’t going to,” Derek says. “I’d never betray your confidence like that.”

“Then what is it?”

“How about this, you talk to Liam, and I’ll talk to Stiles,” Derek says.

“You’ll ask Stiles out?” Theo says, sitting up a little straighter.

“Yes, Theo. I will ask Stiles out, as long as you agree to tell Liam how you feel.”

Theo swallows. He’d love nothing more than to see Derek finally go after Stiles and take his chance at happiness. But telling Liam how he feels? That’s a big risk. They’re best friends and if he doesn’t feel the same way… he could lose him. Theo isn’t sure he could handle that.

“Well?” Derek asks.

“Is there a time limit on this?” Theo asks.

Derek smiles, “The end of the week?”

It’s Monday now. Which would give Theo until Friday to work up the nerve and talk to Liam. He can totally handle that.

“You have yourself a deal,” Theo says. “You ask Stiles out and I’ll talk to Liam.”

“Perfect,” Derek says. He reaches down and shakes Theo’s hand for good measure.

It sounds easy, in theory, but the more Theo thinks about approaching Liam and telling him how he feels about him, the more nervous he gets. Can he actually do this? Does he have what it takes? And how is he supposed to do it? Just walk up and tell him? Or should he go bigger? But what if he goes big and Liam doesn’t feel the same way and he makes an ass of himself?

This is all too much. Why did he even agree to this?

Oh right. Because Derek was _finally_ going to ask Stiles out. Stiles the handsome deputy who has been frequently volunteering at and visiting the shelter since Derek first opened it. Who Derek has been pining for for years. Probably as long, if not longer, than Theo has been in love with Liam.

Theo’s been telling him to ask Stiles out for a long time, and Derek has always made some excuse, the biggest one being that Stiles couldn’t possibly feel the same way. It’s all bullshit. Anyone that spends two seconds with Stiles and Derek can tell that Stiles is as stupidly in love with Derek as Derek is with him. Everyone except for Derek apparently.

So Theo really can’t let this opportunity slip by.

But that’s not the biggest reason though. The biggest reason is the little bit of hope he feels that maybe Liam does return his feelings. Maybe the reason he got so flustered and lied is because it is Theo he likes and he’s just as afraid of admitting his feelings as Theo is. 

Theo tries to hold onto that hope. But he still can’t bring himself to say anything the whole rest of the day. Not when he’s alone with Liam helping him unpack boxes in the back, or putting the food and supplies away. Not when they’re eating lunch together and Liam looks adorable as he tells a story about what happened over the weekend with his best friend Mason. And not when they’re saying goodbye as Derek locks up the shelter and Liam smiles at him before he heads to his car.

It should be so easy to just do it. To call Liam’s name and run after him. To breathlessly ask him on a date and watch as Liam smiles and agrees. If he agrees. He’d agree, right?

But Theo can’t bring himself to do it. All he does is watch as Liam gets in his car and drives away. Derek raises an eyebrow and Theo groans. “Don’t say anything.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Derek says.

“Oh you were,” Theo says. “Your judgement is written all over your face.”

“No judgment,” Derek says. “I know you’re nervous, Theo.”

“Of course I’m nervous,” Theo says. “I’m trying to work up the nerve to tell one of my best friends I’m in love with him.”

“It’s terrifying,” Derek says with a nod. “I know.”

Theo sighs, “Of course you do. So how are we going to do this?”

“If I knew, I’d tell you,” Derek says.

“We could make this more interesting,” Theo says.

Derek raises an eyebrow, “How?”

“The last person to ask out who they like has to pay for the first person’s dinner,” Theo says.

“You’re on,” Derek says.

Theo smirks, “Don’t be so sure you’re going to win, Der.”

“After seeing you and Liam together all day, I know I’m going to win,” Derek says.

“What happened to be a nice and understanding best friend?” Theo asks.

“That was before you brought dinner into it,” Derek says. “Now all gloves are off.”

Theo laughs and shoves his shoulder, “Oh I see how it is.”

“I just hope you’ve been saving some money,” Derek says.

“I’d say I hope you’ve been saving yours but you’re loaded,” Theo says.

“And most of that money goes to the cats,” Derek says. “You’d feel guilty spending their money, wouldn’t you?”

“And here I thought you wanted me to ask Liam out,” Theo says.

“I do,” Derek says. “But I also like to win.”

Theo knows he does. He’s been friends with Derek long enough to know about his competitive streak. But Theo is just as competitive. He just hopes this is the spark he needs to get him to ask Liam out.

* * *

It’s not. Of course it’s not. Though Theo does walk in the next morning with a plan. He’s going to go up to Liam and just ask him. Easy peasy. What could be so hard about it? Except he walks into the back room and sees Liam on the floor, laughing as cats walk all over him and Theo feels his heart melt. When Liam looks over and directs that smile at him Theo is so close to just blurting out he loves him. Because god damn it he does. Especially in moments like these.

But then the back door bangs up and Theo jumps. Liam’s eyes move his way, and his smile grows. “You’re late.”

“I was right on time,” Theo argues. “You were just distracted.”

“Seems like you were too,” Liam counters.

And yeah, he was very much distracted. But he can’t be blamed for that. Not when Liam was looking so damn adorable.

“Hey guys!” Stiles says, striding into the room. He’s in a pair of jeans and a flannel. So different from the deputy’s uniform he’s usually sporting. “Derek here yet?”

“Yeah he’s in his office,” Liam says. 

“Cool,” Stiles waves and then is on his way.

Theo’s heart hopes that Derek gets up the nerve to ask Stiles out today, even if his wallet will hate him for it. He’d never begrudge Derek his happiness though. 

“So when do you think it’s finally going to happen?” Liam asks, breaking Theo out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“Derek and Stiles,” Liam says.

“Oh I’d say probably sooner than you think,” Theo smirks.

Liam raises an eyebrow, “Have some inside knowledge I don’t know about?”

“I just have a pretty good feeling about those two,” Theo says.

“Oh yeah,” Liam asks, standing up and leaning on the table next to Theo. “Have anything else you’d care to share?”

And this is it. The perfect moment. Liam has given him the opening he needs. He just has to open his mouth and say the words. “Actually…”

A crash from down the hall has Theo turning his head. A moment later a door bangs shut. Liam raises an eyebrow. “What’s that about?” 

Theo shrugs. His curiosity gets the better of him and he creeps down the hall. It came from Derek’s office. His blinds are closed but not all the way. Theo can just make Derek out. But he’s not alone. Stiles is there. And… oh. That definitely explains the noise. Stiles has Derek pinned against his desk as the pair kiss heatedly. 

Theo chuckles to himself and walks back down the wall, “What is it?” 

“Look someone finally made a move,” Theo says.

“What?” Liam asks, mouth hanging open. “No way!”

“Yeah, they were pretty wrapped up back there.”

“I wonder who made the first move,” Liam ponders.

Theo knows Derek’s probably the one that said something. He’d seemed pretty determined last night. But from the way Stiles was pressed against him, it looks like he’s the one that initiated the kiss. 

“At least someone knows how to go after what they want,” Liam says. He looks at Theo, and then his eyes dart away.

“Someone you’re after, Liam?” Theo asks, stepping closer.

“Maybe,” Liam says. “Not sure they feel the same way though.”

“Believe me, they feel the same way,” Theo tells him.

Liam’s eyes shoot to his again and he bites his lip, “How do you?”

“Because you’re amazing,” Theo says. “And someone would be crazy not to love you back.”

“You think so?” Liam asks.

“I know so.”

Liam smiles, a shy smile Theo rarely sees. But he loves it. “Theo…”

“Excuse me?” Theo sighs at the sound of someone calling from the front. “Is anyone here?”

“Be right there,” Theo calls back. “Duty calls,” Theo says, smiling down at Liam.

“Go make sure one of these kitties gets a new home,” Liam says.

“Let’s hope,” Theo says.

He leaves Liam in the back and goes to greet the woman, putting on his most charming smile. It always works, and today is no exception. The scowl falls away from the woman’s face as she returns the smile. “I was hoping to meet some of the cats,” she tells him.

“Of course,” Theo says. “I’ll just need you to fill out some paperwork first with your information, and then we can get in the back and meet some of our cats. I’m sure we have the perfect one for you.”

He gets a text from Derek as the woman is filling out her paperwork and rolls his eyes at the message.

“Stiles loves steak.”

“I’m sure he does,” Theo types back.

His wallet is definitely going to hate him. 

Liam’s not anywhere to be seen when Theo finally leads the woman to the back where the cats are, but he knows he’s around. He’s probably checking inventory or cleaning the litter boxes. No matter. It’s probably good that he doesn’t have the distraction right now so he can focus on the task at hand. 

He has the woman sit on the floor like he always does with everyone that comes in. Then they wait. Nothing happens at first, but slowly one of the cats emerges, walking up to her. It’s Lucifer, one of their older cats. Theo’s heart aches for a moment, sure the woman is going to insist on meeting another cat. But she just smiles and picks him up when he rubs against her legs. Lucifer butts his head against hers and she laughs. 

“What’s this one’s name?” she asks.

“Lucifer,” Theo tells her.

“Well hello Lucifer,” she coos. “Aren’t you a handsome one?” To Theo, she says. “How old is he?”

“He’s just turned eight,” Theo tells her. 

She nods and continues to cuddle and pet him. This is when Theo normally knows he’s found a match. And he’s not disappointed this time. She never asks to meet any other cats. She just keeps petting and then playing with Lucifer. After about fifteen minutes she turns to Theo. “I think he’s the one.”

“Excellent choice,” Theo says. “I’ll just need you to sign another few forms and go over some information with you, and then we can get you on your way.”

“Sounds good.”

Theo leaves her and goes to get the paperwork he needs, as well as some pamphlets they usually hand out. Liam’s walking up to the desk when Theo’s about to head into the back again. “Lucifer, huh?”

“Seems like it,” Theo says.

“It’s about time he found a home,” Liam says.

“Definitely,” Theo says. “I’ll miss him, but he deserves to have a home of his own.”

Theo chuckles and knocks his shoulder with Theo’s, “We both know you’d adopt every cat here if you could.”

“If I had room and could afford, yeah,” Theo laughs. “But it’s just as good getting to see them go to loving homes.”

“It really is,” Liam says. “Especially the older ones.”

Theo nods. He loves when all the cats get adopted, but it really warms his heart when people take to the older cats. Black ones especially since some people tend to steer clear of them. It’s unfortunate, but true. So Theo is thrilled to see Lucifer going to a good home finally. 

He still gets a little emotional watching him leave though. It's always like that, especially when he's formed a bond with one of the cats. 

"I'm sure she'll send pictures," Liam says and squeezes his shoulder. 

"Yeah I'm sure she will," Theo says. That's one of the things that makes him happy too. That makes it all a little easier. Seeing the cats in their furever homes, knowing they're with people that love them. That's all he wants. 

"You know," Liam says, leaning back against the desk as Theo closes out Lucifer's file. "When I first met you I never would have thought you were such a softie."

Theo smiles, "I guess I'm just full of surprises."

"Yeah I guess you are," Liam says softly. 

The rest of the day goes by pretty normally. A few more people come in to see the cats. Some adopt, some just visit and get to know the cats here. Which isn't uncommon. Some people need time before deciding to adopt a cat. Which Theo prefers. He'd rather people think it through than jump into adoption and the cat wind up back here when it didn't work out. It doesn’t happen often, but it still happens more than Theo would like. It breaks his heart every time. 

It's getting close to closing and Theo is left alone in the back. Liam's cleaning the front, and Derek has left by now. Theo's sitting with Killian in one of the chairs. Killian's in his lap, purring away as Theo pets him. Then, as he does every night, he starts to sing. 

He knows it's probably a little weird to sing The Rains of Castamere to a cat, but Killian loves it. Theo's been doing this for over a year now. Ever since he started singing it one night and Killian came out from his hiding spot and curled up next to him. It's their little tradition. One Theo loves. 

"I love you."

Theo's head snaps up at the words to see Liam leaning against the wall, a soft smile on his face. He doesn’t seem phased about the words that he just uttered by Theo is anything but calm. 

"Liam?"

Liam smiles and pushes off the wall. "I know you heard me," he says, coming closer. He sits next to Theo on the couch and angles his body towards him. "I love you. And I know you've been working up the nerve to tell me something. And I was waiting. But…"

"What?"

"I thought maybe you needed to hear it," Liam says. "To know you're not alone in this. Unless I've completely read this wrong. If I have…"

"You haven't," Theo rushes to say. He reaches for Liam and Killian meows, jumping from his lap and running off. 

"You're going to have to find him," Liam says. 

"I will," Theo whispers. "But first I need to do this." He takes a deep breath and cups Liam's cheek, reveling in the feeling of his warm skin beneath his palm. "I love you, Liam."

Liam smiles and turns his head, kissing Theo's palm. "Took you long enough."

"You know, you could have said something before," Theo tells him.

"Are we really going to argue about this right now?" Liam asks him. He leans in closer and Theo holds his breath. "I think there are better things we could be doing."

"Like what?" Theo asks. He has a feeling about what Liam is hinting at, but he still can't help but tease him. 

"Like this."

Then Liam is kissing him, his lips moving softly against his. Theo groans and pulls Liam closer with a hand in his hair, deepening the kiss. Theo’s head feels like it’s spinning. It’s hard to believe that after years of dreaming of this, it’s finally happening. He’s finally kissing Liam, and more than that, Liam loves him. It’s everything he ever hoped for.

Theo pulls back when he feels something brushing against his leg. He looks down to see Killian there. He blinks up at him with his big green eyes and Theo smiles. “Someone came back.”

“He knows it’s time to be put in his room for the night,” Liam says.

Most likely. Everyone here has their routine by now, cat and human alike. So Killian is probably wondering why Theo hasn’t brought him back to his bed by now. 

Theo scoops Killian into his arms and gets to his feet. “Alright, time for bed.”

“For all of us,” Liam winks. “I hope.”

Theo laughs, “I think the chances are pretty high.”

He carries Killian back to the room he shares with a few of the other older cats and puts him on his bed. Killian nudges his hand once before laying down. “Night guys!” Theo calls as he leaves the room and shuts the door. Liam’s waiting for him at the front when Theo walks up. 

“Ready?”

Theo nods, “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Liam takes his hand as they walk to his truck. He says he can get his car tomorrow, and Theo honestly doesn’t mind the company. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet anyway. He’s not sure he’ll ever be. If he’s lucky he’ll be keeping Liam around for a long time.

When the time comes to give Derek the money for dinner, Derek just shakes his head. “What about Stiles’ steak?” Theo asks.

Derek just smiles, “I think I’m more than able to handle that. Besides, all I wanted was to see you happy, Theo.”

Theo looks over at where Liam is sitting with Stiles. They both look up and smile. He is happy. They all are. 

He knows there’s one thing that can make him happier though. So a few weeks later he fills out papers of his own and finally adopts Killian. Some days Killian still spends time at the shelter with him, but his nights are spent curled up in bed with Theo and Liam. Theo can’t think of a better place for any of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
